five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights at Tim The Lizard's Tacos
Meanwhile... While Frisky Frycat's is still in business at this time(1999),another animtronic restaurant opened up in Georgia.It was called Tim's Tacos.This place had a wild west theme to it.It didn't have Pizza,but had Tacos,burgers,chicken tenders,and anything you could imagine.The stage consisted of Four animatronics: -Tim The Lizard -Bill The Bull -Jack the Jackolope -Kate The Coyote There were two other animatronics that were not on stage.They were Ranter the Rooster,who stood at a mini stage in a room and guided games and told jokes.The other was Cameran the Cactus,who served food and took orders.They were also made by Toast Robotics.There will be a page for each of these animatronics. So several incidents happened at the place.They weren't to bad,but enough to scar your memory.One was when Tim said a sware word in front of Young and Older Children.Parents sued Tim's at least $250 for making something like that.But the staff said they had nothing to do with it,and the voice actors never swore.The parents asked if they were sure,and the staff responded with a big fat "Yes". Another more Physical and disturbing incident was what most people call "A look into Death".This is because a staff only room once had a door slightly open up and reveal a man with some blood on his Face.The staff went in and found nothing. People have been speculating about this.In fact,a man even started a Public Thursday Night discussion at his house to discuss the events. History The place opened in 1999 to go in another direction.Instead of a Kid's Pizzeria where the food Tate's like card board,Tim's would server other foods that kids will still like.So when it opened,it took a while for the public to notice it,than it was packed.It was started by two guys who were interested in animatronic bands.They weren't in for making animatronics,but liked seeing how fascinating it was that even at that time,people invented something at amazing.They wanted to make their own restaurant.They were looking for some employees,and 3 homeless guys,7 guys and 5 girls joined the crew.They homeless guys seemed to act funny.They were absent alot.Some people think they hide in that unused Staff room,wich had to do with The "Look into death" event.As you read above,a lot of things happened here.So after the homeless guys were absent for almost a week,the employees went to fire them,but never found them.They even checked the unused staff room,but found nothing but an old computer. Cameras/Location Map CAM 1:Stage CAM 2:Dining Area CAM 3: Backstage CAM 4:Play Room CAM 5: Ranter's Room CAM 6:Old Staff room(camera doesn't work) CAM 7:Main Hallway CAM 8:Kitchen CAM 9:Vent CAM 10:Order Hallway Trivia * The game was made up while Five Nights at Frisky's 2 was in production * This game's page was supposed to be released in December,2015-but was instead pushed back to November. * The Founders of Tim's lived in Texas as kids and were good friends in school.The reason they might have gotten the idea for Tim is because they looked for Lizards out in there backyard. * Tim was created in 1998,despite the place opening on June 29, 1999. * Bill the Bull was originally going to be used in Five Nights at Frisky's 2,and have a Wild West Room for kids to play in. Animatronics If they are red,they'll be coming soon. Tim The Lizard Bill the Bull Jack the Jackolope Kate The Coyote Ranter the Rooster Cameran The Cactus Gallery Can one of you change the fact that this is empty? Category:Locations Category:Games Category:SpringThing's Pages